


lessons

by princerai



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Thor, Other, Practice Kissing, Sibling Incest, Summer Vacation, nonbinary Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerai/pseuds/princerai
Summary: Trying to get some sleep? Thinking about all the fun you're going to have this summer?Too bad. Your sibling wants to learn how to kiss, and they want to learn from you.





	lessons

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birpday present for joanne / thotki / jamestiqueeriuskirk aka my worst enemy <3

It's the huge simpering eyes that get Thor, that pull him from his low single bed and have him crossing the humid room to set himself astride his sibling.

"You've gotta."

"I don't 'gotta' do anything."

Their parents are but a breath and a suspicious creak away. They're meant to be asleep and dad really doesnt take well to them not doing what they're told.

"You'd let me go and embarrass myself, though? You'd really leave me to suffer like that?"

"As if I'm in any way in charge of what direction your love life goes."

Loki's impish smile translates well in the dark. Thor has the shape of their mouth pressed to where his tank top strap has slipped from its perch.

"You could be."

Thor's stomach flips.

"What does that even _mean_?"

Loki's breath puffs hot against his summer-warm skin, too hot. Thor plants a broad palm in the middle of their chest and shoves them down, tries not to think about how he really can't touch there anymore since the hormones-- but they never say anything. They simply pout at him.

"Look. There's no one else I can ask, and no one else I _would_ ask in the first place to do this," they say, falling into that 'this is a totally reasonable request and how dare you deny me' voice of theirs. "No one taught me how to kiss. We're somewhere where no one knows who I am. I might wanna take advantage of that. So I gotta start sometime."

"With me," Thor says flatly.

Loki flutters their long eyelashes at him.

This was meant to be a relaxing vacation in the summer cabin. Jumping into lakes naked and maybe meeting a cute girl and getting a fumble and a congratulatory punch to the shoulder by his dad later. Or whatever it is straight kids do because Thor sure as hell doesn't know but he likes sex and kissing and those things sound like they'd be nice.

Just maybe not off his kinda brother kinda sister kinda neither.

He sits up in their bed, really gets a look at them.

He sees Loki every day. Seen them every day of their life, ever since they were born three years after him. Watched them change their hair and their name and their image about a thousand times over.

A few kisses aren't about to change what lays before him wearing a shit eating grin- Loki knows they're going to get what they want and honestly? That's the part that pisses Thor off most, and that's what makes him gather them up in his arms and crush his mouth to theirs.

It's hardly a teaching kiss. It's a kiss aiming to wipe smiles off faces, steal breath, be just a little bit cruel.

It's exactly what Loki wants. They sigh into Thor, grab handfuls of his long hair where it tumbles into waves over his strong shoulders, and _tug_. They egg him on, licking into his sighing mouth with an inexperienced tongue.

He suspects the tongue is a tease, asking him, 'can you take that? Or will you flinch?'

He can't tell whether Loki is still seeking lessons or if this is a game of chicken now but either way - he's bullying Loki into the bed and crowding them til they're stuck between his knees and hands and their cheeks scratch his palms when he encircles their face and they're laughing at him but their lip is so soft between his teeth and... he can't stop.

(and if this isn't a game, this means Thor won't be the first and last to have these lips.)

(the thought comes to him like a punch to the gut, surging dizzyhot through his body, to where he feels sick all the way down to his toes.)

Thor wrenches back, his heart dropping out from under him. 

"What was that?" he fakes out, pretends to hear a footstep, a cough. 

"You're paranoid, s'nothing," Loki pants through kiss-swollen lips. They lay spread and tousled beneath him, their tank top dipping low to reveal skin Thor refuses to let himself look at. "Come back here."

(someone else would see them like this. they would open Loki up and see them red and soft and wanting-) 

"No. I'm done."

He throws his legs over the side of the bed and strides across the room in two easy steps, then it's back into his own safe bed where monsters like impromptu jealousy can't catch him. Loki's eyes burn into his back the whole way, twin pinpricks right between his shoulder blades. 

The word "coward" is lobbed at his back, and only then does the room fall still. 

It's far from a peaceful sort of still.


End file.
